


Kisses like Whiskey

by Arsenal



Series: Comic Pride Month [1]
Category: Booster Gold (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, GuyBooster, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenal/pseuds/Arsenal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster is upset so Guy takes him out for some drinks. Things go unexpectedly. </p><p>Tumblr Comic Pride Month fic request for Boosteriffic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses like Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this ship or even posting on here so cut me some slack
> 
> Title from 3OH3! - My First Kiss

Michael has no idea how this had started. Honestly, he didn't care either, but he'd have to figure it out later so he could do it again. He supposed Guy had definitely had more than a drink or two, but the other man could drink anyone under the table so that didn't say much.

He guessed he should thank Ted for the whole occasion. The two of them had a fight because of the other man's big ego and so Guy had happily taken the opportunity to take him out for drinks. He didn't even know that Guy was able to listen to people vent, but the man had proven he was able to make light of the situation too. Guy could switch between lighthearted joking and seriousness like nobody else Booster had ever met.

At some point the whole ordeal had turned into actually having fun rather than drunk moping and Ted was forgotten completely. He realized in the back of his mind that they’d been there so long that the bar was starting to empty out only leaving the two of them. That was when Guy decide it was apparently time to kick his ass. The red head lunged forward off of his bar stool at Booster and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt roughly.

Booster didn't understand how things turned this quickly, but he supposed he should get ready to fight back. His teammate had never been one to pull his punches and if he somehow pissed him off this wouldn’t end well. Booster honestly didn’t even remember what he’d been saying, something about his football days probably. He looked at the Irishman's face trying to read what went wrong and realized that Guy didn't look quite angry as he did something else he couldn't place. His face was scrunched up forming crinkles on his freckled forehead and around his intense blue eyes.

Suddenly, lips crashed into his own not rough, but with an intensity that matched the Lantern’s personality. Guy tasted like whiskey, but his mouth was overwhelmingly warm and inviting. Guy pulled him closer until he was flush against the other man, sliding his hands through Booster’s golden locks and leaning forward passionately into the kiss.

When Guy pulled back abruptly Booster had no idea how long it had been. So many thoughts were flying through his head at light speed, that he couldn’t even process them all. He could feel the cool metal of the green ring on his scalp as Guy’s large hand slid down and rested on his shoulder. Booster tried to ignore the warm weight of it.

“Ya’ wouldn’t shuddup,” Guy grumbled, a light blush making the freckles on his cheeks more prominent. 

It was almost cute. You know, if Booster was into him. Which he was now rethinking. Booster had definitely noticed Guy's...physique in the past. And as much as the rest of the superhero community had always hated him, Booster had always liked him. But even if he liked him like _that_ , Guy was the straightest guy he knew. He was still waiting for the punch to come from Guy, but instead the Lantern just stared at him with an eyebrow raised high and his scrutinizing ~~devishly handsome~~ blue eyes. He realized the other man was waiting for him to speak.

“Uh,” Booster supplied helpfully.

“Ya’ want to do that again sometime buddy?” Guy prompted him, apparently having noticed Booster’s enthusiasm during the kiss. Booster felt the warm heat leave as Guy pulled his hand off of his shoulder and took another swig of his drink. How in the holy hell was Guy being so casual about this?

“You’re gay?!” Booster blurted, unable to control himself any longer. Real smooth he thought mentally kicking himself. Ted would be laughing his ass off at him if he were here.

Guy chuckled and shrugged to Booster’s relief (still no fist), “I don’t like to put a label on it.”

Booster supposed he could work with that. Something else was still nagging at him though and it wasn’t just the childish butterflies in his stomach.

“Wait, so did you bring me here to get me drunk and k-kiss me?” he sputtered.

Booster had been fuming earlier and as much as he hated to admit it, probably pretty easy to manipulate. Guy wasn’t that big of an asshole to take advantage of someone like that, right? He may like to act like one most of the time, but overall Booster knew he had a good heart. Most people couldn’t see that, but he could. Not many people were willing to take him out for drinks and listen to him complain, let alone enjoy it.

Guy’s face contorted into a scowl as he relaxed farther back onto his barstool. “What kind of person do ya’ think I am?”

Booster tried to think quickly about how to fix his false accusation.

“A sexy one?” he offered with his signature wink.

Guy smirked, “Damn straight!”

“Well actually-“ Michael started.

“DON’T EVEN-” Guy shouted, shoving his hand over Booster’s mouth before deciding his own mouth was a better route. Booster decided that maybe fighting with Ted wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr thetragedyofallthis.tumblr.com


End file.
